


Some Days

by LABrats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, depressing as heck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Days it isn't worth it.</p>
<p>Some days it is. </p>
<p>Round Robin. Depressing and sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, well...not yet.

Harry leaned against the wall behind him.

The day was over.

He didn't have to stay so strong anymore.

Right?

Harry let out a gusty breath.

He paused a moment before he stood up straight again.

Some days it wasn't worth it.

Today was the anniversary of his parent's deaths.

Everyone would look if he wasn't found.

Some days it wasn't worth it.

But some days it was.

Which is why he left the wall.

Left his temporary sanctuary.

To go back to them.

They worried about him.

Shouldn't.

But they did.

It was new to Harry.

Someone worrying about him.

But they needed him.

He was their savior.

Maybe someday he could fix that.

Maybe when that day comes, he'll be happy.

But there are days now where it's worth it.

And there are days when it isn't.

But don't tell them that.

They worry about him enough as it is.

They shouldn't worry more.

He doesn't want them to.

That way, when it is too much, it won't be for long.

It will be too much exactly as long as it takes to reach the top.

Then as long as it takes to jump.

No longer then that.

No longer then needed.

But it's not too much now.

It's almost nice.

Wish it really were nice.

Wish He could trust it to stay that way.

But it wouldn't.

Something would give.

When the world came crashing down though, he wouldn't be surprised.

But then, he always was the pessimist.

With his home life, I'd wonder why.

Maybe it would be better that way.

But it isn't.

And won't be.

Will it?

Harry sighed again.

Maybe.

Will Maybe ever come?

Maybe.

Harry pushed open the door with a cheerful smile on his face.

It always masked his morbid thoughts.

Who would think about suicide with such a large grin?

Who would be considering a past like Harry's, with a smile?

Things never add up when the one adding them is missing numbers.

1+1+1+X=the end.

But what if it doesn't?

What if it equals less?

You don't have it all.

No one does.

And they could tell you.

That boy wouldn't save you because of himself.

But because he won't upset you.

Smile.

It's the end of a world.

Yours.

A/N Round robin...again. And so depressing...


End file.
